Intersexo
Una persona intersexo (o intersexual) es aquella cuya anatomía sexual, órganos sexuales y/o patrón cromosómico no encajan en los criterios de asignación de los géneros hombre o mujer. Una persona con características no intersexuales se denomina diádica o perisexo. Características sexuales Las personas intersexo nacen con genes, cromosomas u hormonas que no encajan fácilmente en los patrones típicos de una persona con ovarios o una persona con testículos. Entre las características posibles que puede presentar una persona intersexo se encuentran: * Genitales ambiguos, parciales, duplicados o ausentes. * Órganos sexuales internos ambiguos, parciales, duplicados o ausentes. * Composición hormonal que difiere de los patrones típicos. * Variaciones genéticas y cromosómicas que difieren de los patrones típicos. * Caracteres sexuales secundarios ambiguos. Las condiciones intersexo están patologizadas: en entornos médicos se consideran estas condiciones como «algo a curar». Entre estos mal denominados «trastornos del desarrollo sexual» se incluyen más de 30 posibilidades, como: síndrome de Turner, síndrome de Klinefelter, síndrome de insensibilidad a los andrógenos, afalia, hiperplasia suprarrenal congénita, etc. Hay que destacar que una persona diádica que cambia sus características hormonales o genitales (por ejemplo, en transiciones médicas de género) no puede considerarse intersexo; solo pueden denominarse así las personas que nacen con estas variaciones. Discriminación de las personas intersexo Las personas intersexo sufren discriminaciones específicas, denominadas diadismo e intersexofobia. El diadismo es la creencia de que la corporalidad diádica es la única válida. La intersexofobia sería toda forma de discriminación contra personas intersexo de forma sistemática, institucional e individual. Intersexo y género En la cultura occidental blanca, a las personas intersexo se les asigna uno de los dos géneros binarios al nacer, al igual que ocurre con las personas diádicas. Es por esto que a les bebés intersexo, en muchos casos, les evaluarán el tamaño de sus genitales: si tienen un genital que consideran de tamaño suficientemente grande como para penetrar se les asignará el género hombre; si no es así, se les asignará el género mujer. Tras esto, le realizarán una mutilación genital para adaptarlo a los estándares diádicos. A pesar de todo, puede ocurrir que una persona intersexo sea del género que se le asignó al nacer o no. Para el primer caso, a pesar de existir el término cisgénero, algunes activistas intersexo han propuesto el término ipsogénero, ya que consideran que sus experiencias no se pueden explicar correctamente con terminología binaria: «''Lo que yo sugeriría es añadir a los términos "cis" y "trans" otra palabra usada a veces en el ámbito científico. En química, en donde existen isómeros cis y trans, hay también compuestos químicos llamados hidrocarburos aromáticos. Cuando ocurre una sustitución química en el mismo lugar del anillo del hidrocarburo aromático, se le denomina sustitución en posición "ipso".'' Si añadimos el término "ipsogénero" junto a trans y cisgénero, quizás podemos describir mejor las experiencias intersexo. Una persona intersexo cisgénero sería aquella con una identidad de género intermedia, ya que esa "se ajusta" a las características con las que nació. Una persona intersexo ipsogénero se identificaría con el género binario que se le asignó médicamente al nacer (siendo el género con el que sustituyeron su estado intersexo el mismo que el género con el que se identifican). Y una persona intersexo transgénero sería aquella que se identifica con otro género distinto al que se le asignó al nacer.» - Cary Gabriel Costello, activista intersexoTraducido desde https://intersexroadshow.blogspot.com.es/2014/08/cis-gender-trans-gender-and-intersex.html: «''what I would suggest doing is adding to the terms "cis" and "trans" another term often used in scientific terminology. In chemistry, which gives us the language of cis and trans isomers, there are chemicals based upon a ring structure, called arene rings. When a chemical substitution is made in the same place on the ring, this is referred to as "ipso" substitution. If we were to add the term "ipso gender" to trans and cis gender, we could perhaps describe intersex experience more accurately. A cis gender intersex person would be one with an intermediate gender identity, since that "matches" their birth sex. An ipso gender intersex person would identify with the binary sex they were medically assigned (the social sex substituted for their intersex birth status being the same as their identified sex). And a trans gender intersex person would be one who identifies with the binary sex other than the one they were assigned by doctors.». Para las personas cuyo género está influido por su condición de intersexo existe el término '''intergénero'. Las personas intersexo en GSRDI Gran número de personas y organizaciones intersexo están a favor de considerarse parte de las siglas GSRDI, GODI, LGBTI, etc. En cualquier caso, el no querer considerarse parte de las siglas es una decisión personal y, las personas que no son intersexo deben respetar que quieran ocupar el lugar que les corresponde por derecho en el colectivo. ¿Intersexual o intersexo? Decir «intersexual» da la impresión de que se está haciendo referencia a un tipo de atracción sexual dirigido a personas intergénero. Por eso, llamar «intersexual» a intersexo causa confusión entre una característica corporal y un tipo de atracción sexual, que son cosas totalmente distintas. Debido a esto, hay personas que prefieren que se use exclusivamente el término intersexo o intersex (la forma en inglés).Traducido desde http://pt-br.identidades.wikia.com/wiki/Intersexofobia: «''Dizer “intersexual” dá a impressão de que se está referindo ao tipo de atração sexual direcionado para pessoas de gênero intergênero. Logo, chamar intersex de “intersexual” causa confusão entre uma característica corpórea e um tipo de atração sexual, que são coisas totalmente distintas. Então, por favor, apenas chamem de intersexo ou de intersex.»'' Referencias * http://intersex-ionality.tumblr.com/post/152259702779/october-26-intersex-awareness-day * http://pt-br.identidades.wikia.com/wiki/Intersexo Categoría:Intersexo